micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
In future, if you cannot attend a meeting, please let us know. It is understood that people have other commitments but it is unfair that we do not know why many dont turn up when others do. If you can attend the meeting, if only for a few minutes, please do so. We need to vote on new membership ''' May 24th Quorum of Delegates This is the agenda for the May 24th session of the Qorum of Delegates in the official venue. If you do not have the password for any reason, e-mail and existing member to request it - '''do not give out the password to any non-member state without approval from the Chair. The meeting will take place at 7pm GMT and no earlier. Apologies for the delay in posting this agenda. #Opening #Finismund coup (urgent - see "Microterrorism" below) #National reports #Vice Chairman proposals, vote #Possible Vice Chairman election #Council meetings - issue with the Security Council #Any other business #Close Advancement and Security Council Meeting It was agreed sometime ago that Council Meetings should be held regularly - preferably biweekly - so that each Council would meet six times during it's term, as opposed to the Quorum's 12. As such, as Chairman of the Grand Unified Micronational, I am proposing the first meetings for the Advancement and Security Councils before the end of my term, in keeping with my personal promises to member states that I would work to make these institutions effective organs in our institution. All meetings will take place on a Saturday at 7pm GMT - if members are absolutely unable to attend, then the Quorum must decide on a suitable meeting time. All meetings will take place in the official venue, with the current plan being for the AC to meet one week, the SC the next, then the AC again etc. That way, we avoid having three days of back-to-back meetings for delegates. It is also worth noting - particularly if you stand on the Security Council - that either Council may call an emergency meeting with three hours notice, provided the meeting only goes through if there are enough members to obtain a majority verdict (i.e., three members must vote in support of any decision) on a particular decision. As such, Security Councillors should not hesitate to request an emergency meeting of the Council to mediate talks, rule on an intermicronational conflict or similar if they feel the Council's services are required. Similarly, the Advancement Councillors should never hesitate to request an emergency meeting to discuss grave and immediate threats to the development of a nation, such as "cultural genocide" during a micronational war or annexation, which would be their responsibility. Security Council - May 23rd 2009 I would like to request that members put forward what they wish to discuss during the meeting. As Erusia does not hold a seat on the Security Council, I do not know what items standing members wish to discuss. #Opening #Military Activity from each member of council #New European Mobilization (to discuss weither or not New Europe should mobilize her military at this time) A slight problem i cannot attend on a saturday night at all because iam at my dads house due to my parents being split up--Ben L 17:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I confirm what I previously said yesterday to Francisville. I will not attend both Saturday and Sunday meeting because I will not be able to connect as I'll be outside New Ridgeway. I will send however, an e-mail describing the military activity of St.Charlie. It's not a lot, but at least it's something. p.s To Lethler: it seems that Reunion didn't read the message thet you left on their talk page. Did I already give you their e-mail address ? Try with that one. They answer very quickly. --Cajak 22:19, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I will most likely be unable to attend as well, I'm feeling ill. I'll try to be there but if I am not you now know why.--New Euro Emperor 16:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Advancement Council - May 30th 2009 The following is the proposed agenda for the session on Saturday May 30th 2009. #Opening #Political Development discussion #Economic Development discussion, trade proposal #Cultural Development discussion #Social Development discussion #Technological/Scientific Development discussion #IMRAC - how to maximise efficiency, promote involvement #Discussion of any pressing development matters, crises #Any other business #Close May 23rd Advancement Council Meeting May 17th Quorum at 7pm GMT This is the agenda for the May 17th session of the Qorum of Delegates in the official venue. If you do not have the password for any reason, e-mail and existing member to request it - do not give out the password to any non-member state without approval from the Chair. The meeting will take place at 7pm GMT and no earlier. Note: I may be changing the venue for this meeting for reasons that will be disclosed at a later date. If this is the case, you will be notified in advance of the new venue. The time will not change. #Opening #National reports #Carolina War - respectful questioning of New Europe will be permitted, King Matthew I of South Carolina has been invited to attend #Proposal on Membership reform (IMPORTANT) #Vice Chairman (IMPORTANT) #Vote on new provisional member (Republic of Bokonton) #Any other business #Close I will be unable to attend May 24ths meeting. Ramtak619 19:48, 22 May 2009 (UTC) I will be unable to attend this meeting. Ramtak619 18:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) New Flag Just to let you all know that francisville has adopted a new flag Francisvillegov 22:25, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Microterrorism There has been a military coup in the Kingdom of Finismund. Rebels under command of Leonardo G. Salvatierra try to take over the government of Finismund. On this moment all official blogs, sites and e-mails are under control of the Government of Finismund, but the rebels have create their own blog: http://ejercitonacionalfinismund.wordpress.com/ They want to establish a fascist military state without civil rights, human rights or democracy, they want dissolve the parliament and the constitution, … The worst of all, they use viruses to attack others! They already send viruses to members of the Finismundian Government! This is the worst form of micronational war, this is microterrorism and illegal by international laws. Can the GUM do something against this? --Niels Vermeersch 15:27, 24 May 2009 (UTC) The matter will be added to the delayed agenda for tonight's session of the Quorum of Delegates. Members will discuss how they wish this institution to respond to the coup in the Kingdom of Finismund, and I ask that Finismund dispatch a delegate to attend the meeting to give delegates details on the matter. The Security Council may call a meeting with three hours notice to discuss the matter, all though members may begin proceedings when three members of the Council are able to attend if the Security Council wishes to discuss the matter immediately, please notify me and we will give all current standing members access to the emergency chamber (assuming the Quorum is in session in the main room). Lethler